Unsaid Things
by lookhowtheyshineforyou
Summary: Rachel, uma menina completamente sem limites tem a sua vida mudada da noite para o dia quando seu pai – e candidato a presidência dos Estados Unidos – resolve colocá-la em um internato no interior da Inglaterra. AU Finchel


**01**

Tentei ignorar o máximo que pude as batidas na porta do meu quarto, mas a pessoa insistiu em ficar batendo e aquilo era como se fossem potentes metralhadoras sendo disparadas ao meu lado. Porra, será que nem me recuperar de um porre eu não posso mais? Rolei pela cama até chegar ao criado mudo e ainda com os olhos semicerrados olhei o relógio que ali ficava. Marcava 11:30 da manhã. TEM NOÇÃO DISSO? QUEM ERA O LOUCO QUE MANDOU ME ACORDAR A ESSA HORA? Dei um berro dando liberdade para pessoa entrar no meu quarto, e ainda deitada na cama, vi Hannah, nossa velha empregada, parar em minha frente olhando-me com reprovação. Eu gostava de Hannah, ela era uma das poucas – acredite, eram poucas mesmo – pessoas daquela casa que eu conversava e tinha um pouco de convivência. Mas porra, quem ela acha que é pra me acordar cedo da manhã e ainda como se isso não bastasse, querer me dar alguma lição de moral.

– Senhorita Berry, seu pai está te esperando na sala – A velha senhora um pouca acima do peso e já com alguns cabelos brancos à mostra, falou enquanto abria as cortinas brancas do meu quarto, fazendo com que a porcaria da luz do sol atravessasse a janela chegando diretamente aos meus olhos quase me cegando. – Permito-me dizer-lhe que o Sr. Berry não está com o melhor humor do mundo, então para o seu bem desça logo ou é capaz do próprio vir até aqui. – Hannah falou enquanto saía e batia a porta atrás de si. Tentei me lembrar o que eu teria feito na noite passada para que o Senhor-Ex-Senador-e-Atual-Candidato-A-Presidencia-Dos-Estados-Unidos estivesse tão bravo. Na verdade eu acho que eu ter nascido seria a resposta mais apropriada para isso, mas enfim. Minha cabeça doía – resultado da mistura de vodka, tequila e até mesmo um pouco de whisky –, e pequenos flashes de ontem a noite vieram na minha cabeça. Lembro que Sophie ligou-me às dez da noite me convidando para uma festa que o Robert Lerman iria dar, não pensei duas vezes para aceitar, ele era bonitinho, já tinha dado uns pegas nele uma vez, e sinceramente não importaria de repetir a dose.

Chegando na festa a maioria das pessoas que estavam lá eram famosas ou milionárias, ou melhor, filhos de pessoas da 'alta sociedade'. Vou compartilhar um segredo com vocês, eu não ia com a cara de nenhum daqueles filhinhos de papai, não me sentia nem um pouco a vontade com aquele tipo de gente, então esse era um dos meus motivos para beber. Após algumas doses de vodka e outras coisas, vi um loirinho bonitinho de olhos verdes se aproximando de mim, o nome dele era Scott Campbell ou algo do tipo que eu não me lembro agora, e a gente ficou lá se agarrando em um dos sofás. Depois disso eu não me lembrava de mais nada e não fazia a mínima idéia de como eu fui parar em casa.

Minha cabeça começou a doer ainda mais e eu cheguei à conclusão que era melhor eu parar de tentar relembrar a noite passada e descer logo antes que o meu pai tivesse um infarto. Peguei o meu roupão que estava em cima de uma poltrona, e me observei no espelho. Eu estava só o bagaço, meu cabelo todo bagunçado, a maquiagem dos meus olhos borrada e com uma cara de quem não tinha dormido absolutamente nada, bom na verdade eu não havia dormido nada mesmo.

Antes de descer a grande escada, olhei uma enorme foto da minha família pregada na parede do corredor, uma em que nós fingíamos ser uma família perfeita, e eu tentei fazer a minha melhor cara de oi-estou-entediada-e-só-estou-aqui-porque-fui-obrigada-a-isso. Bufei, nós estávamos longe de ser uma família, e ainda mais longe de ser uma família perfeita ou exemplo, que era a imagem que o meu pai queria passar. A verdade era que o meu pai vivia traindo a minha mãe, e ela pouco se importava porque vivia em spa's ou em clinicas cirúrgicas cuidando da aparência, e nenhum dos dois parecia se lembrar que tinham uma filha. Sim, infelizmente –ou felizmente, porque não desejaria ser filha de James e Claire Berry para ninguém nesse mundo – sou filha única. Eles nunca se importaram comigo, sempre tentaram 'comprar' os meus sentimentos, e isso fez com que eu me tornasse a pessoa que sou hoje: sem limites, rebelde e que passa as noites em festas enchendo a cara por aí.

Desci a escada, até chegar à sala onde meu pai estava, notei algo entre as suas mãos, mas logo a minha atenção foi toda para o seu rosto que tinha uma expressão furiosa.

– RACHEL VOCÊ PODE ME EXPLICAR ISSO? – Ele me jogou um exemplar de jornal, olhei incrédula para ele antes de ver o que aquilo significava. Na capa do jornal estava escrito com letras maiúsculas e negritadas **''RACHEL BERRY, FILHA DO CANDITADO A PRESIDÊNCIA JAMES BERRY, É VISTA BEBADA EM FESTA.'' **e ao lado havia uma foto minha em cima de algum balcão, só de sutiã e com alguma garrafa nas mãos. Eu realmente não me lembrava de como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas só de ver a cara do meu pai, eu não precisava de mais nenhuma explicação. Eu praticamente vivia só para irritá-lo, era o meu hobbie predileto, e as provocações aumentaram ainda mais agora em que ele se candidatou a presidência dos Estados Unidos e queria passar a imagem de família perfeita para toda a mídia e todos os cidadãos estadunidenses.

– Foi por _isso_ que você mandou me chamar? – Eu ri fraco e me atirei no sofá. De alguma forma ele se teletransportou do outro lado da sala até onde eu estava, e em um movimento rápido me levantou, puxando-me pelo braço, fazendo com que eu parasse na sua frente.

– RACHEL EU FAÇO TUDO PRA VOCÊ, E É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ EM TROCA? OS ELEITORES DEVEM ESTAR PENSANDO QUE SE EU MAL POSSO CONTROLAR A MINHA FILHA DE DEZESEIS ANOS COMO EU VOU GOVERNAR UM PAÍS. – Tive que me segurar para não começar a gargalhar na cara dele. ELE FAZENDO TUDO POR MIM? QUANDO ISSO ACONTECEU?

– Então eles vão pensar o certo. – Falei em um tom de deboche, e segundos depois senti uma mão pesada sobre o lado direito da minha face. Fiquei sem reação no começo. Não podia acreditar que o meu pai havia me batido. Ele sempre me ameaça, mas nunca tinha chegado ao ponto de me agredir. Apenas fiquei observando-o incrédula, enquanto uma das minhas mãos estava em meu rosto que agora ardia.

– CHEGA RACHEL, VOCÊ PASSOU DE TODOS OS LIMITES DESSA VEZ. – Ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido do seu ato minutos atrás. Continuou me olhando com aquele olhar furioso e respirou fundo. – Você vai para a Dalton Academy, um internato na Inglaterra, quanto mais longe você ficar da minha campanha melhor.

–O QUÊ? – Foi a minha vez de gritar. Sabia que ele não estava brincando, e nem que mudaria a sua decisão, mas eu não estava pronta pra dizer adeus aos meus amigos, as minhas festas e a minha tão amada liberdade.

– Vá para o seu quarto arrumar as suas coisas, você vai para lá ainda hoje. – Ele disse enquanto olhava as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

– VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. – Gritei tentando chamar a sua atenção, mas ao invés disso ele saiu caminhando pela sala, tranquilamente indo em direção a sua sala de reuniões.

–Tenho tanto, que até já fiz. Agora por favor vá arrumar suas coisas, a não ser que não queira levar nada, porque agora tenho uma reunião importante com os coordenadores da minha campanha para ver o que podemos fazer depois desse escândalo. – James saiu, me deixando sozinha na sala, tentando entender o que estava e o que iria acontecer daqui pra frente na minha vida.


End file.
